When It All Comes Together
by Jenny345
Summary: The St. Jude's and Constance Billard's senior class goes on a school trip. But the elite Upper East Siders don't want to go by bus. They take Chuck's limo instead N and D, S, C, B . A lot of things happen during this trip. Mainly CHAIR, please r&r!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi guys.. First of all, I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise about writing a new story (after _Resistance_) weeks ago. But I'm back with new inspirations and a new storyline! This is just a prologue and therefore really short. Nevertheless I do hope you'll enjoy it and my upcoming chapters. It will be mainly about Chuck and Blair, with lots of witty banters and chemistry. Derena might appear as well.  
Please review because that's the main reason I write stories. I love reviews!**

**NOTE: I'm not an English native speaker so in advance, sorry for the probable mistakes.  
Now, as you may have noticed, the characters are going on a school trip but I'm still in doubt where they are heading (that's why it's not yet mentioned in the prologue either). As they are going by limo, I want them to have at least a 3 day trip. If anyone can give me a city or an idea of where they could go on a school trip, please let me know: REVIEW! Thanks in advance.**

**For any other suggestions: I'm open for anything!  
ENJOY READING!**

* * *

**Prologue**

'This is a joke, right? No. No no no no no. Just no. I'm not going to be all happy and cozy with Humphrey and- ... and Bass. All in one vehicle. No, I'll pass, S.' Blair said in despair. She threw her arms up in the sky.

'Well, it's not like I'm going to be comfortable with Dan in one car. Besides, Nate's coming too obviously because he had to bring Dan.' She added hopefully, but she should have known better. Mentioning Dan was _not _going to persuade Blair at all.

'Brooklyn Boy is coming too?' She said full of disbelief.

'Look B. You know how awkward this is for me and Dan as well, so I understand that you and –'

'DO NOT mention him ever again, will you S?' Blair sat up from her bed and walked towards her closet to pack the final pieces in her suitcase. The senior classes of St. Jude and Constance Billard were going on their annual school trip.

'I'm sorry B. But,' Serena's lips formed a big smirk 'it's either this or a big school bus full of our sweaty classmates. You'll spend the night in some cheap motel as well..'

Blair's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'OH'.

'Don't look so shocked, B! The new headmistress loves road trips so no planes anymore. And of course if you prefer… common busses, be my guest. But you can also ignore Chuck and come with me instead. We will sleep in some nice 5-star hotel and have a great time. I already asked and Mrs. Queller said it was fine as long as we'll be there on time.'

'It all sounds wonderful, but… when is the Chuck-part?' Blair said more to herself.

Serena knew that she would come along, because yes, Blair would rather spend a few days with Chuck than sit in an actual bus.

'Ok. I'll come along. But only on condition that you'll stay with me the entire time! I don't want to be alone with… _him_.' Blair pleaded.

'Yeah! And whatever you want B, but I'm sure a limo with 5 people in it will never be very lonely.'

'Then you've never been in a Bass' limo before…' Blair muttered under her breath.

The next day, Blair woke up early in the morning. Sure they'd arrive earlier than a slow school bus but apparently Chuck (and his driver) didn't want to waste any time. The elevator door opened with the sound of a bell and Blair screamed from her room: 'Coming! Just a second!'

No reaction. After a few minutes, Blair still wasn't down yet.

'Jeez Blair! I've waited for over 10 minutes now and the others are waiting downstairs.' A low dark voice yelled. _Chuck. Thank you Serena, once again, failed to have my back. This is no good, Blair thought._

Blair stumbled downstairs dragging her suitcase behind her. But the suitcase was much heavier than her that it nearly was the other way around: the suitcase dragging _her _down the stairs.

Blair just ignored Chuck's present just as she was planning to do the next couple of days.

'Good morning, Waldorf.' Chuck said, not looking her in the eye.

Blair just nodded and stepped into the elevator. They both said nothing the entire ride but they also felt the tension that was certainly there _already_.

Once Blair stepped into the limo, she saw Dan, Serena and Nate sitting. They all looked pissed off because of the long wait.

'Well, hi there.' Blair rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Serena. This was going to be one hell of a trip…

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK: REVIEW!!! TBC**


	2. Standards

****

Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews. I picked Miami thanks to one of you guys. It's going to be fun there with the UES! I know it's a bit unrealistic to go by limo all the way to Miami, this is fiction please keep that in mind haha, so sorry for that but it will be fun. I can tell you this, that the upcoming chapters might be a bit unrealistic as well. The trip to Miami will take 2 nights at least. I'll write about those nights and about the stay in Miami itself as well so more and more to come. I have to warn though, once I write I'm a fast updater BUT I'm really busy so I'll try to update as frequent as possible but sometimes it may take longer than usual. ENJOY!

Please review! It's that what keeps me motivated and mostly inspired!

**

* * *

****Standards**

No one said anything until they were out of the city. Serena and Blair sat in the seats on the side of the limo, Chuck, Nate and Dan in the back. Serena was already asleep after 10 minutes and with her iPod on she laid back in her seat. Blair tried to do the same but failed. Nate and Dan talked about soccer from the start until Chuck asked 'politely' if they could cut it short.

'How long is this ride going to take exactly? I mean, aren't we faster than an old bus?' Nate asked.

Chuck rolled his eyes and said: 'Well, we have to spend the night somewhere at least twice in some hotel down the road but I'll ask Arthur to be sure. Arthur?' He said while pressing the button to record through the microphone. 'How long will it take to get to Miami?'

Normally they wouldn't go to a place as far away as Miami, but the headmistress wanted to do something special this year. And of course, Miami is not a bad place to be for seniors at all. It all sounded pretty well until it was mentioned they would all have to go through a road trip. They all had tried to persuade Mrs. Queller but 'the experience of a road trip is one to never forget'. No private Bass jets this time. It was already something she had agreed to Chuck's limo.

'About 3 days, sir, without complications.'

'Thank you, Arthur.' Chuck said.

'Whoopie!' Blair said sarcastically, turning her head away from the boys.

'What's wrong Blair? I thought you loved limos. The more time you spend in those, the better, right Waldorf?'

Blair shrugged and looked angrily at Dan and Nate who both laughed loudly. She desperately wanted to snap a comment back but restrained herself from doing that. _Ignore ignore ignore, Blair thought_.

Two hours later, it was time to fill up the petrol. Blair had finally managed to fall asleep, which she didn't notice until Serena shook her shoulders to wake her up.

'Mhmm, what?' Blair murmured. She had fallen asleep on Serena's shoulder.

'We're going to eat something in the restaurant, B! And pee and stuff.. are you coming?' Serena asked.

'A restaurant?' Blair wondered, overly excited. 'Sure!'.

Once they arrived inside, the restaurant it turned out to be more a roadhouse than an actual restaurant to everyone's disappointment. Though Dan didn't seem that surprised but he kept his mouth shut as he knew it was better to.

'Well…' Chuck sighed with a disgusted face. 'Do we even want to eat now?'

'Oh come on Chuck. It can't be that bad and besides, we have to eat at one point. Let's just try it out.' Nate implied while Dan and Serena nodded in agreement.

'Serena. You can't be serious. Do you need glasses? I wouldn't even touch the door handle if I were you, you might get terribly sick.'

Blair would do _anything_ to have lunch somewhere else. Anything.

'Well, you and Chuck can look for a better place if you want to. We can meet up in an hour again.' Dan suggested.

Well, _almost anything_.

'Thank you Dan, for your kind suggestion. But that wouldn't do much to prevent any diseases.'

'Why Blair? Afraid something might happen?' Chuck smirked but was also a bit offended.

Blair choose to ignore that comment by grabbing tissues from her Marc Jacobs bag and wrapped it around the door handle to open it. It took a while to get a good grip, but the door opened eventually.

20 minutes later, everyone leaned back in their seats with a sort of satisfied look on their faces.

'Even though it was disgusting, I won't need food the next couple of hours.' Nate chuckled.

'No, me neither. Ready to go?' Serena said.

'I'll go to the bathroom, you can go already.' Blair said.

When Blair arrived outside, the limo was already waiting for her. She figured out a few changes though. Nate had taken Blair's previous seat and sat next to Serena. They were listening to Serena's music on her iPod and Nate didn't even bother to get up for Blair. This was the moment when Blair could only think 'oh-oh' and she just guessed what happened. When she turned around her guess turned out to be perfectly right. There he was, smirking and all. She just knew she would have to sit next to Chuck but the surprise was she had to sit next to Chuck AND Dan.

She looked around to look for other options. She could sit on the total opposite of that seat and not see Breakfast At Tiffany's they had all agreed (after a lot of argumentation on Blair's side) to see once they were on the motorway.

She contemplated her decision and this did not go unnoticed by Chuck. _Obviously_. She sat down and placed her hands on her knees as making a statement that said: I want to touch you as little as possible.

Chuck placed a hand over hers. Blair didn't see that coming (so soon). She flushed and immediately pulled her hand back.

'Don't touch me, Basstard!'

'Ooh, feisty are we now! Behave or we'll watch a _totally different_ film.' Chuck smirked. Nate and Serena just laughed while Dan felt a bit of an outsider. It was after all Nate, the infamous ex, sitting next to Serena.

Blair shook her head and crossed her arms. 'Just start the fucking film, Bass.'

'Quelle language and that coming from an actual Queen!' He chuckled.

Breakfast At Tiffany's had always been Blair's favorite film and ever since she was young she and Serena watched it every Sunday morning. And even after watching the film so many times, she always noticed different things. She just disappeared in the magnificent world of Holly Golightly for a good couple of hours. Dan had fallen asleep after half an hour and Nate and Chuck, who had been forced a couple of times before to watch it, tried to stay awake.

Blair was so absorbed by the film that she didn't notice Chuck doing the 'cinema-trick' by 'stretching' his arms and wrapping his right arm around Blair's shoulders. If it wasn't for the film, Blair would have hit the arm away. She didn't pull away when he pulled her closer. She placed a hand on his chest and snuggled deeper. She held this pose the entire time the film played. Meanwhile Nate had fallen asleep as well and Serena still watched the film intensely.

When the credits started, she sighed as if awaking from a trance. She found herself practically leaning her head on Chuck's shoulder and her right arm wrapped around his chest. _Great B, just great_. As usual it felt pretty good and she obviously didn't want to let go. She wasn't sure whether Chuck was awake or not… if he was she should be slapping him away right now and _not_ giving him the wrong impression.

It was then she realized she lay there too long. The credits were nearly finished when Chuck said: 'You can stay here if you want to but I just want to get a drink.' Blair could practically hear his smirk.

'Ew! Chuck! Get your hands off me. You took advantage of me! You know I'm in no state to think when I watch Breakfast At Tiffany's.' She almost yelled, waking Dan in the process.

'It took you a lot of time to wake up from your 'trance' then.' He said leaning forward to open the minibar. 'Drink, love?'

'Don't call me that. Nate, switch places please?' She pleaded.

'No way, I enjoy this too much.' He chuckled.

'Serena?' Blair begged. 'You promised!'

She could just see Serena in doubt but she gave in, remembering their promise from the next day all too well.

After a few more hours it was getting darker and darker and later and later. It was nearly 7 o'clock and they were getting hungry. They hadn't had that much to eat since lunch but the drinking _had_ started already. Everyone was slightly tipsy by the time the driver had stopped. All they drank was champagne or scotch and they were desperate for a bed, some normal food and water. The driver pulled over at what seemed to be the only sane place after driving around for minutes to find an hotel with more than 2 stars and with availability. At least it was sane to the driver's standards, but the Upper East Siders didn't seem to be pleased _at all_. The main problem was that there was only one room left. The one room, the 'luxury suite' is what it was called, turned out to be a room with a sofa 2 queen size beds and bunk. Blair's bed was the size of at least one and half queen size bed and she slept in it alone. Now it had to be shared. This was sure going to be one hell of a night as well…

* * *

**Up next: dinner, night in hotel, car trouble.... REVIEW! TBC**


	3. Stop & Stare

**Heey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I loved them, please keep them coming, it's really motivating! First of all I'm sorry for the kind of late update. This chapter is very very short, especially for me, but I wanted to put on something anyways. I'm very very busy these days but hopefully I'll add another, longer, chapter anytime soon. Once again sorry, but please review! Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Stop & Stare  
**

'WHAT?' Serena and Blair gasped.

'You practically own every bloody hotel but you can't even get us a normal room?' Blair said angrily to Chuck.

'Look around, Waldorf. This is _not_ a place where Bass Industries would even _want_ to own a hotel. This time 'I'm Chuck Bass' wasn't enough.' Chuck said annoyed as well.

'It's this way, guys.' Dan interfered.

Once they opened the door, even Dan was surprised. The hotel room, if you can even call it a room, was big enough for two beds opposite each other and a bunk on the side. There were no chairs, no closets and the door to the so-called bathroom was as thin as their sheets. You could not only hear anything, but through the cracks in the door you could also _see_ a lot.

'Wow, now I terribly wonder what a normal room must look like.' Nate chuckled.

Blair walked through the entrance, arms wrapped around her body as if it would protect her from any possible bacteria.

'OMFG!' Blair said. She closed her eyes for a minute wanting it all to disappear. 'Serena! I thought the limo ride would be better than a school bus. But you know what, now I've seen this I'd rather go by bus and sleep in it too!' She cried out.

Nate, Dan and Chuck just stood there, trying not to laugh.

To change the subject and to start a rather painful conversation (the sooner the better), Dan said: 'So, uhm… How exactly are we going to do this?' Pointing towards the beds.

'Well obviously Serena and I have the _beds_,' she emphasized the word 'beds' 'and you guys can just lay on the floor or try to fit in the bunk together.' Blair said rather seriously while Serena laughed. Before any of the guys could answer, Blair and Serena had occupied the beds.

'Well B, I rather sleep next to you. Enough space anyway and it's not like we haven't done it before…' Chuck smirked evidently while walking towards the bed. Once he sat on it Blair said sarcastically: 'Ha Ha, Chuck. But fine, I'll just sleep over there, with Serena.'

After everyone had settled and the beds were divided (Dan and Nate in the bed and Chuck in the bunk 'as I don't sleep with guys in one bed, ever'), the group was in search for a decent restaurant. Once they were told there was no restaurant within half an hour (yes, they were indeed in the middle of nowhere), they decided they had to eat something and went to the diner only a walk away from their shabby hotel.

'Ooh…' Blair sighed. 'This will be my second time eating fastfood today. I can't believe this.'

'Yes Blair, I think you'll die instantly! Like half of the world does after eating fastfood, yes you heard me, _twice_ on a day.' Dan exaggerated, making Serena and the others laugh. Blair choose to ignore the comment and looked away to the only person that would understand and had the pretty much same standards: _Chuck_. He captured her gaze while they were walking to the restaurant. They held there gaze until they walked next to each other, behind Serena, Nate and Dan who were too busy talking to notice the intensity.

Chuck was the first to break their gaze and Blair was actually sort of disappointed by this. They kept walking next to each other though and after a few more seconds she felt his warm left hand grabbing her own right hand. Their fingers intertwined instantly before even realizing what just happened. Chuck and Blair holding hands. Blair flushed but didn't resist. She normally would have but it was too intimate right now. Something they had never done before.

They said nothing the entire walk, they just held hands. Well, _just_… Chuck caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and even this little, gentle touch gave Blair shivers running down her spine. It was that amazing feeling again and it wouldn't go away. Thankfully.

Chuck squeezed her hand before letting go to step into the diner.

'So it _can_ get worse.' Serena murmured making everyone laugh. A waitress brought them to their table and gave them their menus.

After ten minutes they were outside and ready to go to bed. Everyone was exhausted _and_ disgusted by the mixture of meat and unknown other ingredients between two slices of bread (they called it a burger).

Nothing much had happened over dinner. Nothing much a normal person could tell. Chuck and Blair sat opposite each other – Blair, regaining her form, was back to ignoring and humiliate Chuck again – but sometimes when their knees brushed or their hands met at the napkin basket, there was that intense atmosphere again. Touches or brushes were followed by hot gazes and long stares.

Once in bed, everyone but Blair fell asleep immediately. She heard someone snore on the opposite of her bed and thought it must have been Dan. She tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. She tried everything: from counting sheeps to praying to fall asleep but none of it worked. Every thought she had was turning her right back to Chuck. It had been intense day after all but she didn't want to think about Chuck. Why? What's wrong with me? It's over Blair, please let it be over, she almost demanded of herself. She knew better but her body thought differently. And now, after plenty of time to think, she wondered whether it was _only_ her body that was attracted to Chuck. Could it be her brain too, could it be her... heart? NO. Stop right there, Blair.

It was two o'clock in the morning and still she hadn't fallen asleep. It was time to take a sip of water.

* * *

**Next chapter will still contain the night and maybe more. More, let's say, steamy scenes will come up! Thanks for reading!**

**TBC ---- REVIEW! **


	4. Caught In The Act

**Hi guys.. it's been a while again. I'm sorry for that, but as I mentioned before, I'm really busy. Even though I don't update as frequently as I want to, I hope you still enjoy the story!  
This chapter is hopefully a good one. I wrote it quite quickly so probably a lot of mistakes.. sorry in advance. Oh, and thank you so much for those lovely reviews! I loved them all! Please keep them coming!**

**If you have any suggestions or things that you might like to happen in this story, please let me know by reviews!**

**THANKS and ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Caught In The Act**

Blair stood up carefully and walked towards the bathroom. She almost tripped over, probably her own, suitcase. 'Shit' she murmured. She walked past Chuck's bed, the closest one to the bathroom and saw that he was in deep sleep, thankfully she thought. Once in the bathroom she took a sip of water and splashed some in her face too. She dried her face with a towel which felt more like sandpaper. She really had tried to do things as quiet as possible, especially now that the bathroom door was practically a piece of wood.

She closed the 'wannabe door' and walked towards her bed again, this time stepping carefully over the lost suitcase. That's when it happened. She just wanted to pass Chuck's bed when she heard it.

'Blair.' A deep male voice whispered. She obviously knew instantly who it was but she was afraid to look at him so she didn't turn around.

'Come here, Blair.' Chuck whispered and grabbed her hand gently. Now she had to turn around.

'What?' She said but not pulling her hand back. Chuck pulled her closer so she had to step towards the bed.

'What's wrong?' Chuck said not letting go of her hand.

'Nothing. I just can't sleep.' Blair said now pulling her hand away. She was released of his touch but instantly missed it as well.

Chuck sat up and searched through the darkness to find Blair's eyes. Blair attempted to walk away but he wouldn't let her.

'Why not?' He whispered.

'I don't know. I just can't ok, but I'm going to try again. Good night Chuck.' Blair said but once again he wouldn't let her walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bed. She now stood in front of him and he still held her hand.

'Sit down.' He whispered gently. Not a tone on which Chuck often spoke.

Blair hesitated for a moment but she knew she couldn't fall asleep anyways so she agreed and sat down next to him.

'Talk to me.' He said.

'What do you want me to talk about?' Blair asked. She flushed when she realized they were still holding hands. Her left and his right hand intertwined and lay on the bed in between them.

'I don't know. Well, are you enjoying the trip so far?' Chuck smirked as he probably knew the answer already.

'Ha.' Blair said sarcastically. 'You mean, besides being in one car with you, Nate and _know-it-all Brooklyn?_ Sleeping in some shabby hotel, eating disgusting food all day long, sharing a bed with someone _and_ not being to sleep while this wonderful day completely exhausted me? Oh but besides those tiny details it's been quite fun.'

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. 'I couldn't agree with you more, though there are a few things that are absolutely entertaining to say the least.' He said referring to obviously Blair herself.

Chuck lay down on his bed, pulled up the covers as an invitation for Blair.

'Come here.' He said reaching for her arm. He pulled her towards him but Blair wasn't completely convinced.

'Only for a couple of minutes. We can just lie here and talk. I'm tired too so I rather lay down than sit up.'

'Mhm.. only for a few minutes then. I really want to go to sleep afterwards.' She said raising an eyebrow. She crawled into bed next to him and lay her arms on each side of her body, carefully not to touch Chuck.

Even though _she_ tried not to touch him he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. At first she wanted to resist but as he hadn't made any attempts to either kiss her or make pervy comments she decided it was ok. Just for a few minutes, right B?

'Good morning, lovers.' Nate and Serena said, leaning over Chuck and Blair. Blair's head lay on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his chest and one leg between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her tiny body and his face was buried in her curly hair.

'Ww- what?' Blair murmured. She slowly let go of Chuck, not fully realizing where she was and with whom. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked around her. When she saw Chuck waking up as well, it was then she realized she had fallen asleep in his arms on his bed.

'What! No!' Blair jumped up. Nate and Serena just stood there laughing.

'We didn't do anything!' Blair said to Nate and Serena.

'I'm sure.' Serena smirked.

'No really! We just talked because I couldn't fall asleep and then I did fell asleep and then.. well.. Tell them Chuck!' Blair said trying to sound convincing but really, she didn't.

'No, no we didn't do anything. Unfortunately.' He said staring straight ahead. There was no smirk and he didn't even sound as if he was trying to be his heinous self again.

'Right. Well, anyways Dan is in the shower and then you two have 10 minutes to shower as well. If you want. The limo will be here within half an hour.' Nate said.

'10 minutes to shower? For both of us or 5 minutes each?' Blair eyes widened.

'5 minutes each unless you want to skip breakfast.' Nate replied.

Once Serena, Nate and Dan were off to breakfast, it was just Chuck and Blair. They were both packing their bags, not really paying attention to each other.

'So I'm going to shower.' Blair said grabbing one of her own towels she brought with her.

'Yeah sure. Remember 5 minutes, Waldorf. And I'll clock it. 5.01 and I'll come in myself.' He smirked.

'Don't you dare!'

She showered as quickly as possible. Maybe it wasn't exactly 5 minutes, more like 10 or 15 but Chuck didn't come in once.

'Your turn,' she said not bothering say sorry or anything. Her brown curls were wet and she was wrapped in only a towel.

'Suddenly I don't feel like showering so much anymore.' He smirked obviously because he wanted to see how Blair was going to change when he was around.

Instead of a snappy reply she threw a pillow at him. And then she said: 'I know what you're doing Bass and you can forget it. Take a shower now, you have exactly 10 minutes to shower, get dressed and have breakfast so you better hurry up.'

Once he got out, Blair was gone. Probably off to breakfast too he thought, but her bags were still there. Nevertheless he let his towel fall on the floor and attempted to get dressed. When he had just pulled his boxers up, he heard someone gasp from the doorway.

Blair stood there, with two large coffee in one hand and two sandwiches in the other.

'Sorry – I… I thought.. I thought I'd get breakfast some breakfast. Here.' She said without looking at Chuck's well-formed and tanned chest, and she handed him the coffee and the sandwich.

'Don't be. It's nothing you haven't seen before now is it.' He smirked. She sat down on her bed attempted to take a bite from her sandwich. Chuck continued dressing first. He was now only wearing trousers when Blair realized she was practically staring at him while nibbling on her sandwich.

Chuck noticed it too and he just smirked.

'Sorry, I won't look. Turning around, now sitting on her bed with her back towards Chuck. She just lay down her sandwich to take a sip of coffee when to strong hands pulled her up. His bare chest pressed against her back. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other one caressing her arm.

She didn't dare to move and her body tensed even more when he turned her around. They didn't need words. Their gazes told them everything. He leaned and softly brushed his lips against hers, as if waiting for permission. She was more than willing to kiss him so he now really pressed his lips against hers. Their mouths moving synchronically. She opened his mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues moving in circles. She caressed his neck and hair and he still had his arms wrapped around her waist, now pulled in even closer.

They moaned in each other's mouths. Chuck pulled back but instantly began kissing and sucking her neck. He pushed her towards her bed and he lay her down carefully but never losing contact. She wanted more and grabbed his head and pressed her lips against his.

He was just unbuttoning her blouse when Nate, Serena and Dan burst in.

'OMFG!' Serena said shocked. 'Blair!' She said laughing now.

Chuck was lying on top of Blair still half naked and Blair, thankfully still dressed, pushed him of him.

As casual as she thought she was this morning, she stood up and pulled her shoes on, grabbed her bags and smiled as if nothing had happened. She left the room and walked towards the parking place where the limo was waiting for them.

'Jeez Chuck! Couldn't you at least lock the door!' Nate chuckled. Chuck ignored it, quickly got dressed and followed the rest of the group to the limo. Inside he was still in shock. Not so much of them getting caught in the act, but more of the fact that he just kissed Blair and that they nearly did it. And it had been such a long while…

Oh Oh.

**TBC ..... Hope you liked it! Let me know: REVIEW!**


	5. Nothing

**Dear readers... I know I know. Sorry, _once again_, but I´ve been really busy. I hope you´ll like this update though. It was really hard to write this cuz I didn´t quite know where I was going but enjoy. If you have any suggestions, keep them coming!**

**Also, thanks so much for your lovely reviews. That´s the only think that motivates me in these busy days! Keep reviewing, please!**

**Enjoy. XOXO**

**

* * *

****Nothing**

The first few minutes were awfully quiet. The awkward atmosphere didn't go by unnoticed. Blair shifted in her seat. She avoided Chuck's gaze no matter what. They had been driving for about half an hour now. And no one had said a word. Nate, Dan and Serena sometimes asked each other a random question, but Chuck and Blair were never involved in there 'nearly whispered conversations'. Chuck was now staring out the window, deep in thoughts.

Blair couldn't help but think about that very morning all the time. They had kissed and if they wouldn't have been interrupted they would have probably.. had sex. Blair sighed and caught Serena's eyes. She smiled lightly and shook her head.

'Anyone a drink?' she asked. Except for Nate everyone kept quiet. 'Ok. I'm getting really tired of this. No one has said a word! What's wrong with you guys?' Serena asked.

'Nothing.' Chuck and Blair murmured at the same time, making them look up to each other in shock. The moment their eyes locked the tension was undeniable, even for Serena.

'To loosen up a little, let's play a game!' Serena suggested. No one looked amused but they agreed to it anyways. They had to drive for a long time anyways so to kill time, a game should be fun.

'Fine. What do you wanna play?' Nate asked.

'Well it's not like I have my scrabble-on-the-road-set with me so you have to think of something else.' Chuck said annoyed.

'Oh oh! I know, we can play that game 'Who is it?' where you have to think of a person and then.. well sort of describe it and you have to ask questions and all I can say is yes or –'

'NO! Lame Humphrey, lame.'

'Well, Chuck what do you have in mind then?' Serena wondered.

He sighed but didn't need to answer because Blair wouldn't let him: 'We can like, play Truth or Dare or 20 Questions..'

'I need a drink for that.' Chuck smirked and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the minibar in front of him. 'Anyone?'

'Yes please.' Serena said. Everyone but Chuck looked up to her surprised.

'Since when do you drink scotch?' Blair said disbelieving. Serena rolled her eyes and ignored her. 'Can I have a diet coke?' Blair asked Chuck without looking at him.

He looked at her, wanting to meet her gaze but she would turn her face at him. 'Anything for you, love.' Blair flushed at that last word and suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. Chuck grabbed a can of coke and held it out to her. She reached for it without looking at him or the can which made it very hard. Chuck pulled his arm back so she had to look at him. He smirked and softly pressed his lips against the cold diet coke and passed it to Blair.

'Ugh!' Blair said and rubbed the diet coke against her jeans, wanting to rub his lips of her can.

This all in front of Nate, Dan and Serena who had followed this act amusingly.

To break the silence Serena said: 'Ok, I'll go first. Nate: Truth or Dare?'

'Uhm.. Truth.'

'Ok…. Have you.. ever had a threesome?' Serena chuckled.

'Geez, what kind of question is that?' Chuck smirked.

'Well, actually yes. Once.' Nate laughed.

No one really expected this, even Chuck looked surprised.

'With who?' Blair wondered.

'Probably with Vanessa and Jenny!' Chuck said sort of laughing.

'EW NATE!' Blair let out.

'WHAT!' Dan yelled. 'You slept with my SISTER!?'

'NO! Guys, no! You don't know them. No Dan, seriously it's not your sister.' Nate said shocked.

Dan let out a relieved sigh and actually so did everyone else.

'Next. Dan, Truth or Dare?'

'Uhm… I'll pick Dare.' Dan said uncertain of what to expect.

'Right. I dare you to… moon out of the window!' Nate laughed loudly now and so did Chuck. Blair and Serena looked sort of disgusted and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

Dan looked stunned and nervously opened the window. They were also on full speed now so it was a bit dangerous as well. Serena and Blair laughed and turned their heads the other way around when Dan began to unbuckle his belt.

'Ugh! Tell me when it's finished!' Blair cried out.

Dan hung out of the car with his bar ass and cars honking. When he pulled back and put his pants on, Serena and Blair looked relieved and began to laugh loudly. An annoyed Dan said: 'Blair, your turn. Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' She answered.

'Well Blair, I dare you to make out with… Chuck here, for 5 long minutes.' Dan said satisfied with himself. Everyone looked up in shock and there was complete silence.

'What? This should be an easy one. They did it just a few hours ago as well!' Dan smirked. He never thought he could be that mean and it wasn't even _that_ mean.

Serena cleared her throat uneasily and everyone waited for Blair to take action.

_Just another random guy, Blair. Random, random, random._

She stumbled to the back seat where Chuck sat alone. Chuck looked amused and yet nervous of what was to come. Blair leaned forward and grabbed his hair with both hands to pull him closer. Just as he wanted to close his eyes, Blair said: 'Start clocking!'.

Blair pulled him closer and crashed her mouth onto his. First softly and just lips and then slowly opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He moaned in her mouth and so did she.

She forgot that it was a game. She forgot that there was a time limit. She forgot that there were other people too. It was just Chuck and Blair.

The kiss intensified as Chuck pulled Blair closer with his hands on her hips. She now pushed him backwards and they were almost lying on top of each other on a limo seat. Where have we seen that before?

'And… stop.' Dan said looking at his watch. 5 minutes were over, but Blair and Chuck didn't stop kissing. It wasn't just kissing now, it was more like sex with clothes on. 'You can stop.' Dan tried again. Serena and Nate laughed at each other. Their oh so stubborn friends. Serena and Nate knew what Blair and Chuck had and what they meant to each other. But they also knew how complicated they were and how extremely stubborn and selfish they both were.

'STOP!' Dan said loud enough that Blair looked up in shock and stumbled up. Blair's red lipstick was all over their faces. Let's just say they were a bit… lost in the moment.

Blair stumbled her way back to her seat and, as if nothing happened, she said (still breathing intensively): 'Serena, Truth or Dare?'

After Truth or Dare, they had lunch in some shabby restaurant down the road. Food was terrible, once again, but at least there was more than just fast food. Especially that little detail made Blair's day. After lunch they kept drove on and it was the guys' pick for a movie.

'I Am Legend. I like that one.' Dan said.

'Me too but I just watched it back home.'

'What about Pirates of the Caribbean?' Chuck said.

'No, not again. What about.. Saw 1, 2, 3, or 4?' Nate said.

'NO! No scary movies guys, please!' Serena interrupted.

'Let's just watch that new Spiderman movie.' Dan suggested.

'Or we could watch-' Chuck tried to say but was interrupted.

'JUST PICK A BLOODY MOVIE! Nothing too scary but just a fun watch. Is that so hard?' Blair yelled. Serena nodded her head in full agreement.

'The Dark Knight?' Nate said.

'Dark Knight it is, then.' Chuck said while pressing a few buttons on the remote.

They were in the middle of the movie. Serena had crawled in between Dan and Nate and Blair and Chuck sat as far away from each other as possible. The movie was so far pretty good, even in Blair and Serena's opinion. Chuck just leaned forward to pass Nate a beer when the limo slowed down a lot and began to make some weird noises. Noises that sounded like… car trouble. Arthur's voice came through the intercom and said: 'Mr. Bass, I'm terribly sorry but there's something wrong with your limo. I have to pull over.'

'I can't believe this! If I had know all this I would have never EVER in my life agreed with this road trip. I would have much rather gone by bus than being in this crappy situation right now!' Blair said angrily. She was not the only one angry though. They were standing all standing on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere. No cell phone had any reach so they couldn't call for car service or anything. It was also extremely hot and the guys were just standing in t-shirts now, even Chuck.

'You're freaking Chuck Bass, can't you do anything about this?!' Blair yelled more to herself than to Chuck actually.

'Well, I'm glad I'm worth talking to again, but princess, even though I'm very thankful that you are aware of my oh so powerful name, it's not much worth in South Carolina.'

'Oh don't worry, you're still not worth talking to.' Blair smirked, crossed her arms and her eyes searched in the distance.

'But I am worth kissing?' Chuck smirked.

Blair sighed deeply and turned to face him again. 'It was a game, Chuck. It meant nothing.'

'Just as nothing as this morning?' He stared at her, almost looking through her.

'Shut up you Basshole!'

'Give me a good reason why I should!'

'GUYS! Shut up. It's enough already that we're stuck her, your never ending issues aren't helping a lot.' Serena said.

'Look, there is car!' Dan yelled.

**TBC.......................... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Hitch A Ride

**Quicker than I thought I'd be. Had to end it sooner than I wanted but had to post this. Due to lack of time, the ending of this chapter isn't what I'd plan, so more to come! Thanks so much for your reviews! The more I get the more motivated I get. Thanks again!**

**As always, read and review please! And mostly, enjoy! xoxo**

**

* * *

****Hitch A Ride**

'Ok, so Arthur thanks in advance. I trust you'll take good care of my limo. Get some people to fix the limo and drive back to New York. Please.' Chuck said shaking hands with his driver. 'I'm sorry but we must get to Miami by the end of tomorrow.'

Arthur nodded and stepped into the car that had stopped for them. 'Good luck, Mr. Chuck!' And then he was gone.

After about an hour and a half, 3 cars had passed by, and one of them had stopped and took Arthur with it. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon so if it would take that long again to get one car, which would never have enough seats for the five of them, then this would take ages.

Thankfully the limo was still open so they could still get drinks from the minibar and some snacks too but real food was not there.

Blair and Serena sat a few feet away, just far away enough that the boys couldn't hear them and the other way around.

'So Chuck. What's it with you and Blair?' Dan asked.

Before Chuck could answer, Nate chuckled 'It's beyond complicated.'

'Thank you Nathanial. But honestly I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you two.'

'So anyone got bright ideas how we're going to get out of here?' Dan said.

'So Blair. What in God's name are you doing with Chuck? Again?' Serena said seriously. 'I thought you were over him!'

'I am, S! I- I – I really am.' She said unsure of herself.

'Right.. So what's that stunt you pulled in the limo? Not to mention this very morning.'

'S… I really don't want to talk about it. I wouldn't even know the answer myself.'

'Don't want to interrupt ladies, but we just came up with this great idea.' Chuck smirked when he walked towards the girls, the other boys following him and were both smirking too.

'We thought, what could possibly get the attention of passing cars, so that they could give us a ride?' Nate added.

'So we discussed it and we had this great plan.' Dan chuckled.

'We're standing here with the hottest brunette I've ever seen and a blonde sexbomb who has seduced more men I've ever _known_… And it just happens to be _extremely_ hot today.' Chuck smirked.

Blair was actually quite flattered but at the same time she knew that that was coming, from a Bass, couldn't be good. She let out a small smile when he said she was the hottest brunette, but remained serious when he continued their so-called 'brilliant plan'.

'Our plan was… take your clothes off, we'll hide, not too far away though,' Chuck smirked even more if possible, 'and go hitch us a ride!'

Serena and Blair were stunned. Serena was first to respond. 'So here I thought I was going to be saved within minutes with you so well thought through plan.'

'Well you might!' Nate smiled brightly.

'HA-HA-HA!' Blair laughed sarcastically. 'You really think I'm taking my clothes off to hitch us a ride? Sorry to disappoint but I'd rather die.'

'Come on Waldorf. I _know_ you can do it.' Chuck smirked referring to that one time. That one time she stripped at Victrola.

'On the other hand, it might work, B.' Serena said, seriously considering. The boys gasped. They never thought they would actually do it. But like everyone who makes a deal, you have to start bargaining with the lowest price as possible, in this case no clothes, and then you go from there.

'Don't hold your breath guys. I'm not getting naked, Serena! I can't believe you!'

'No no no! Of course not, me neither. But maybe it would help if we'd lift instead of the guys, you know. And it is hot indeed, so you can at least take of your coat.'

Blair looked up at Chuck who smiled and then winked to her. She scoffed and said to Serena: 'Fine. But I'm not going to stand there for like forever.'

'Well then you better work your ass off, Waldorf. Be sexy. In other words, just be yourself.' Chuck smirked.

Oh my god. Why was he flirting with her endlessly? It was all too confusing for Blair. Minutes ago they were sort of fighting and now he's just back to his game again. That's what you love about him, Blair, he's unpredictable, she thought. Wait, did I say love?

After quite a while of flirting with passing drivers, all the got was some hooting and only one car had stopped so far. That one would have been perfectly fine with Blair and Serena as it was a minivan full of hot young guys and had only room for 2 or 3 more. Of course neither Nate, Dan or Chuck agreed for Blair and Chuck to go with them that they had to say: no thanks.

'If you wouldn't have been so annoying, Serena and I would have been driving already, in a car with air-conditioning AND hot guys. Thanks so much, guys!' Blair said sarcastically. Both Serena and herself were pretty annoyed about the fact that they didn't take that ride.

'Oh but you're welcome, Waldorf. We just prevented that you got raped. If you're looking for a way to thank me…' Chuck raised his eyebrows seductively.

Blair couldn't answer anymore because there was a big truck/lorry approaching them. It hooted when the driver saw the teenager standing on the side of the road.

'If we could get this one, that'd be great! That way we can all go together!' Serena squealed in delight.

'Don't put your hopes up too high. That would only be possible if the trunk isn't full of… I don't know, whatever they transport with these things nowadays.' Dan said confused of himself.

'Hey kiddies, need a ride?' the driver yelled from his open window. They had to look up because a driver of a lorry sits much higher than one of a normal car.

'Yes please! We're with 5 though, can a few of us sit in the back? Or is it packed?' Chuck asked hopefully.

'You would be a real lifesaver!' Serena added as charming as ever. Now the driver couldn't say no anymore.

'Sure, hop in! Only room for one here though, the rest can sit – well sit there are no chairs but you can sit on a either one of the few boxes or on the ground – in the back.'

The New Yorkers nodded and looked at each other. Even though it would probably be more comfortable than sitting in the back, no one wanted to sit with that overly excited driver all alone. Blair and Serena grabbed onto each other as if wanting to say: 'we're vulnerable girls, we're not going to sit alone with that old man!'.

They decided that the boys would swop places every few hours, starting with Dan to sit there first.

'Ok kiddies, just knock or scream loudly if you want something. Where are you headed by the way?'

'Miami, sir.' Nate said.

'Well I'm not going there at all but for the next 3 hours I'm headed in the same direction. I'll drop you off at a village in 2 or 3 hours, eh? What d'you say?' The old man said happily.

'That would be perfect!' Dan said.

Once they got all their stuff – and it was a lot, considering the fact Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen were passengers too – they settled themselves in the back, except for Dan of course. Dan, once he saw in what kind of disgusting place the rest of the group had to sit (not to mention _on the 'ground'_), was extremely delighted that he lost the 'rock-paper-scissors-game.

Blair tried to stay polite, but the minute the driver closed the doors, she let out a loud scream of disgust.

'I thought I'd seen everything these past couple of days. This place is utterly disgusting. Not that I could actually _see_ any of it right now, as it is FRIGGING DARK in here.' Blair rattled.

'Calm down, B. At least we got a ride!' Serena tried to lighten her up.

'Oh right! Well I'd rather stay there for a couple of more hours than in here. And what is that smell?' Blair inhaled through her nose deeply a couple of times. So did the others.

'Don't know, but it's smells like rotten fish to me.' Nate chuckled.

'EEWWWWWW!!!' Serena screamed.

'Geez S, I know it stinks but that would be the least part to worry about. Inhale through your mouth!' Blair said.

'You're one to talk. Or wasn't that you, just seconds ago going on and on about how disgusting this place is?!' Chuck said full disbelief.

'No guys, I mean I just touched something. I don't know what it was but it was slimy and… just gross!'

'That was me, S.' Chuck smirked even though they couldn't see it.

'Ha-Ha, Basstard.'

'Relax ladies. It's only for a couple of hours. Come sit with us.' Nate said, reaching his arms in the distance, trying to get a hold of the girls but they weren't close enough.

They stumbled towards the boys and they all leaned back against the 'wall'.

'Can I have one of those water bottles?' Blair asked. On her right hand Chuck sat beside her and on her left Nate and then came Serena.

Nate passed her one of the few bottles and she took a sip and passed it to Chuck.

'Why thank you, Waldorf. What a kind gesture.' He said.

'Don't get used to it.'

**TBC! REVIEW!**


	7. Nearly There

**GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!!! They were awesome!**

**Sorry this took so long again.. it's not a really good chapter but there is more to come. it's short too so I'm sorry. this is all I could pull of right now. It'll probably take a while again to update, but you know, I'll be asap!**

**Also I wanted to let you know that this story is all fiction... I have no idea how long a drive from NYC to Miami is, probably not 3 days. And it might be a little out of character too, but I hope you can live with all that.**

**Feel free to comment and suggest! keep review please! xxx**

**

* * *

****Nearly There**

'Sit still, Blair!' Nate murmured. He was trying to sleep as there was nothing else to do, but a certain person just couldn't sit still. She shifted back and forth and left and right.

'I can't find a comfortable position to sleep. I need a pillow or something soft at least!' Blair said annoyed.

'How about –' Chuck wanted to imply but Blair didn't let him finish his sentence. 'DON'T finish that sentence, Bass! I'll just go lie over there.'

'I _was_ going to say that you can lie on my sweater, B.' Chuck said slightly offended but at the same time amused.

Blair shrugged but grabbed his sweater anyways. 'Thanks.' She murmured.

Serena had been asleep for a while already the others were trying as well. They had already played truth or dare in the limo and look where that ended, so they didn't really feel like playing games anymore. Serena had tried singing and Nate was all for storytelling but Blair wouldn't hear anything of it. She just wanted to sleep and that's what they all ended up doing.

After half an hour, Serena's cell phone went off and woke everyone up.

'Sereeeeeenaaaaaa.' Blair yawned slightly.

'Seriously sis, who would be calling you right now?' Chuck growled.

'It's Dan actually. Wait, I'll put it on speakerphone. Hey Dan how are you in there?'

'_I'm fine. How are you holding up?'_

'We're fine… we all kind of slept.'

'_Good. Well, I just called you to say that the driver is going to fill up so we have to pull over. Within a few minutes.'_

'Fine with us. Thanks Dan!'

'_Bye, bye._'

'Ok, well I have to take a leak so that's convenient.' Nate chuckled.

'Thanks for sharing, Natie.' Serena laughed.

Once they pulled over and got into daylight again (which was now more dusk), they walked towards the filling station's restaurant to get a quick bite and use the bathrooms.

The driver was so kind to offer them a drink but they all declined as they just wanted to leave again. It was nearly dark and they just wanted to get to their hotel/motel as fast as possible and leave early again tomorrow. After all, they were supposed to be in Miami tomorrow, together with their classmates.

When they were finished at the filling station, they got into the truck again. They allowed Dan to sit in the front again. No one really minded. No one was really tired anymore. They were actually quite awake now.

Nate and Serena were discussing their schedule for Miami. They wanted to visit so many places and wanted to do so many things, that it already made Blair dizzy. The hot weather in combination with activities was not really Blair's thing.

Nor Chuck or Blair could interfere in their little conversation, not even if they wanted to. They were totally lost in their own world and it almost looked like they didn't even know Chuck and Blair were there too.

Blair searched through one of her many bags, with only the light of her cell phone, for some chopstick.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand wrapping around her mouth. She wanted to scream and tried to bite the hand but the hand wouldn't let her. She felt a hot breath on her neck and instantly knew who it was. It was no stranger so that was a relief, but now she didn't know what was better: a stranger or… _CHUCK. _He kissed her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe. Then he moved down and kissed and licked her neck. First, Blair tried to move away and bite in his hand again but then she just let it happen. She let out a soft moan but instead of making it a sound of pleasure, she turned her moan into: 'Mhmm. Chuck.. stop!' Blair said.

'Be quiet.' He whispered in her ear. And then he released her mouth from his hand. He pulled her with him, into the darkness, away from Nate and Serena who still didn't notice any of this. It was that Blair was extremely bored by Nate and Serena or otherwise she wouldn't have come along so.. easily.

'What do you want?' She whispered but she was still able to make it sound mean.

'What do you think I want?'

'I don't know, Bass.' She said.

'Don't play dumb, B. I want you, of course. There's nothing else I want more than you in this truck.'

'There is outside then?' Blair smirked, just playing with Chuck obviously.

He chuckled but instead of responding to her question, he grabbed her by her shoulders and roughly but at the same time gently, just like Chuck always was, he pushed her down on the ground. He crashed his mouth against hers and plundered his tongue through her mouth. At first Blair was bit shocked but then she realized she was kissing Chuck. The affection she had for that boy had never been so big. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. She was just afraid to admit it.

When he pulled away he immediately went for her neck. He licked and sucked as if he couldn't get enough. He made his way to her chest and slowly went down to kiss the spot between her breasts.

Blair's hands were buried in his hair. She tried to keep as still as possible, but couldn't help to let out some soft moans here and there.

It felt so good. So right. Chuck lying on top of her, in her arms. His warms lips on her shoulder. It was perfect. She didn't want to stop him but something told her she had to. She didn't want to end up having sex with Chuck in front of Serena and Nate. That would be… out of character, to say the least.

But it felt too good. She couldn't stop him, even if she wanted to. He parted her legs with his knee and began to massage her inner thigh with one hand. They were still wearing all their clothes, but it felt just as intimate as ever.

Just when Chuck slid his hand in her pants, they heard something. Or rather, they heard nothing anymore. Apparently Nate and Serena had stopped talking.

'Shhshh…' Blair giggled. It was quite hard to keep quiet as they were both breathing heavily. Then suddenly, two bright lights showed Serena and Nate. Their cell phones hanging above Chuck and Blair. Chuck's hand was still in Blair's pants, which made Serena snap her phone shut immediately.

'UGH! Guys, I can't believe you are doing this in front of us!' Serena screamed.

Blair playfully pulled Chuck's hand out of her trousers.

'Oh… why? I was just getting comfortable.' Chuck smirked.

Blair slapped his head and attempted to get up. Nate and Serena were now laughing loudly again. That was the second time that day.

'If you'll excuse us, Blair and I have some unfinished business to do.' Chuck smirked but Blair got up now, away from Chuck's warm arms. She wondered what would have happened if they weren't interrupted…


	8. One More Night

**Okay, there is nooooo explanation for an update as late as this one. All I can say is I'm sorry!!!! The reason for it is I was (am) really busy with school.. I'm kind of having some problems with my marks at school so I have to work a lot harder now. And another reason is that I didn't quite know where I was heading with this story. (Again, if you have any suggestions, let me know!).**

**Anyways, this chapter takes off right where I left it. Again, it's really AU and just take it lightly.. I mean especially the info like 'driving to Miami in a limo from NYC' and stuff haha. It's fun though, I hope.**

**Please review! I'd like to know what you think!**

**Oh and most importantly... I never EVER abandon stories so don't worry, but another update might take a while again. The more reviews the better my motivation is!**

**

* * *

****One More Night  
**

'It was a mistake, I'm sorry!'

'So what, it wasn't just you just then, moaning in my ear and begging for more?' Chuck said.

'Eww Chuck stop right there!' Serena interrupted but Blair send her a death glare to shut up.

'No! No. Well, technically yes, but… The point is, that you seduced me. And all you want is to fuck me and honestly I couldn't care less. But I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not your whore who you can just fool around with everytime you want to.' Blair said. Lying of course.

Obviously she had feelings for him and deep down she thought he had them too. But they never showed each other their true feelings. And it had hurt. It had hurt so many times Blair didn't want to feel it ever again.

'So, you think I just want to fuck you-' Chuck said but was interrupted.

'What do you mean: 'I think'? You don't care about me, Bass! I'm just an easy target!'

'And why is that Blair? It wouldn't happen to be your feelings for me, now would it? Just because you LIKE me, doesn't mean you have to jump on me everytime you see me!'

'Jump? Jump on – on you?' Blair scoffed. 'I have never thrown myself at you, nor will I ever. I hate you, Chuck Bass!'

'I hate you too Waldorf!'

'And it's not exactly like you reject me when I –'

During the whole argument, Nate and Serena had kept quiet. It was just funny to watch how two people, so in love with each other, denying their love for each other so flatly. Funny, but painful too.

'Guys, it's enough now. Don't say you hate each other, because what we just saw over there sure wasn't hate.' Serena tried to calm them down.

'And if it was, then you two have a very strange view on the word 'hate'.' Nate added playfully.

Blair let out a soft 'tsk' but didn't say anything else.

'And don't you think it's time for you two to admit you love each other? It's so obvious. It's almost as if anyone knows except for yourselves.' Serena said.

At the word 'love', both Blair and Chuck raised their eyebrows and turned their heads in the other direction.

Bang! Bang! Bang! 'You can come out now! We've arrived in, what is called, a village!' Dan shouted sarcastically.

'Finally.' Blair sighed. It had been awfully quiet the rest of the trip. Thankfully it didn't take much longer after the incident. She couldn't wait to get out and find a comfortable hotel with a nice bed and bathroom. Aaah… bathroom. A shower first or maybe a bath, Blair thought. What a nice imagination it was indeed. Once they thanked the truck driver and began searching for something similar to a hotel, they noticed that there weren't any hotels in the tiny village called Forke. Tourists coming to Forke was highly unlikely but they did happen to have… a camping.

'You can forget it. I am NOT sleeping in a tent with the four of you.' Blair said.

'I have to agree with her guys, you can forget it. I don't care how snobbish it sounds, I HATE camping!' Serena let out.

'Well, it's not like you've ever done it before so how can you judge! Not that I'm looking forward to spend a night with all of you in a … tent.' That last word was really hard for Chuck to pronounce. As if it was the first time in his life he ever used it.

'It will be fun! A new experience! Besides, tomorrow we'll be in Miami and we'll have a nice luxurious hotel and we're going to have the time of our lives.' Nate said excited and Dan nodded heavily.

After renting the right equipment and a nice big tent for the five of them, they went to look for a restaurant. The group was now more divided in 'boys' and 'girls' groups after the whole Chuck/Blair thing. Serena and Blair stopped with walking at the beginning of a street. They scanned back and forth, from left to right.

'Nope, nothing here.' Blair murmured.

'No restaurants we like.' Serena added.

Dan was stunned. 'How can you see it from here? This street is very long!'

'Fine! If you wanna eat there, you shall eat there. Serena and I will go somewhere else. ALONE.' Blair said grabbing Serena by her arm and walking in the opposite direction.

It wasn't anything high class. Nothing like Butter or Spice Market, but it did it for now. At least it was something a little bit more than a diner or another Mac Donald's.

'So what's the deal with you and Nate… or is it still Humphrey?' Blair asked while taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

'What? You are asking ME how my love life is? I'm not even going to answer that! We need our time together to discuss your Chucking-situation.'

'What's up with you and Blair, huh?' Dan asked.

'Since when are you allowed to talk to me and if you are, why are you asking about Blair?' Chuck growled.

'Chuck, be nice.' Nate said. 'But if Dan isn't allowed to ask you, your best friend sure is, right?'

'Hmm.' He murmured, swallowing his food. 'I don't know and I don't want to talk about it either.'

'I think you love her.' Nate almost whispered.

It was quiet for a long while and Chuck nearly choked in his food.

'Lo- Love her? Na-aah.' He said arrogantly, and obviously lying, this time not only to himself.

After dinner, they group met up again in front of a tiny supermarket. They bought some booze and some food for the night and for another ride the next morning. It was only a couple of hours more to Miami, but not having a car made things more difficult than expected.

The group had finally calmed down after a few heated discussions. Chuck and Blair still weren't talking, but the tension was less worse than before.

'Dan! As you are such an experienced camper, you can make a bonfire. Blair and I will take care of the snacks. You two… go help Dan, though you're both probably useless.' Serena chuckled.

'Serena, I have never camped before either. Just because I live in Brooklyn doesn't mean I-'

'Just do it, Dan.' Serena chuckled and playfully hit him on his head.

For being UES, they had done a pretty good job. Bonfire took a while, but thanks to Chuck's luxurious lighter a fire eventually started. They had borrowed some blankets and pillows at the main camping reception. It actually looked quite cozy. They didn't have glasses, but the wine bottles were easily passed through (even though Blair attempted to clean the bottle with her blanket everytime she got it). The atmosphere wasn't as tensed anymore and the fun had just begun.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! TBC Are there still people reading this story after such a long while?!

**_EDIT: I AM SO SORRY. I´VE NEVER BEEN AWAY FROM A STORY AS LONG AS I AM RIGHT NOW. I´M AWAY ALMOST SIX WEEKS NOW, FROM HOME, SO THAT´S WHY I´M NOT UPDATING. I WILL BE THOUGH, ONCE I´M BACK IN 2 MORE WEEKS.. SO I´M REALLY SORRY, BUT I DON´T JUST QUIT STORIES BUT I DO TAKE LONG BREAKS HAHA. LOOK FOR UPDATES WITHIN 2/3 WEEKS! HOPE YOU STILL WANT ME TO UPDATE AFTER SUCH A LONG BREAK... XOXO JENNY_**


	9. Wild Peeing

****

Dear readers (if you still read haha..)  
There are no excuses anymore... I'm horrible and I know it. Time is so precious, unfortunately. Even though I have abandoned you guys for weeks, I still hope you're reading.

I'll try to update again somewhere next week. Also, I think this is a pretty lousy chapter, but it's all a lead-on to something beautiful. I hope.

Any suggestions.. keep them coming, I'm feeling a little bit inspirationless with this story and I'm not sure where it is going so.. help is always welcome!

And if you care... please REVIEW! They motivate me!

XOXO

**WILD PEEING**

When the wine was finished and the fire nearly done, they all went to their beds. The tent was supposed to be a six person one, but thanks to some large suitcases and overestimated space to begin with, the tent was way too small. And they all noticed that.

'IF EVERYBODY COULD JUST LIE STILL FOR JUST ONE-' Blair screamed, trying to make herself heard.

'Shut up, Waldorf. You're literally the person who moves the most in bed from everybody I know. And that says a lot… Just close your eyes and go to sleep, instead of yelling at us, and waking me up. Again.' Chuck said sarcastically.

'He would know.. ' Dan murmured to no one in particular, reacting on Chuck's comment about Blair in bed.

After an hour or two, nearly everyone had fallen asleep. Not everyone was lying at the same place anymore, due to movements and a small tent. Serena lay next on the outside with on one side Blair, who lay next to Nate. Chuck and Dan lay with their heads touching Serena, Blair and Nate's. Blair could feel Chuck's head against hers. He was slowly breathing and obviously asleep. She wanted to move away. Move away from pain and anger. But she couldn't and deep down she knew why. She loved him.

'Serena. Serena.' Blair whispered, shaking Serena who was snoring loudly, 'I have to pee. Wake up!'.

'Mhmm.. Let me sleep.' Serena murmured and turned her back to Blair, to lay on her side. Blair sat up.

'But I have to pee! I _am not_ going out there by myself! There might be… bears. And stuff.'

Now she had woken up a few more people too.

'Go to sleep, Waldorf.' Chuck murmured, sighing deeply.

'Sssssssssst' Dan said.

'But I want to go to the bathroom and I'm not going alone!' Blair pleaded. 'Come on, Serena!'

But Serena had gone back to sleep. Blair lay down again, trying not to think about the fact that she had to pee so badly. She firmly closed her eyes for a few minutes, crossed her legs and thought about 'how not to think about peeing when you have to pee', when she felt something.

A hand touched her forehead and put her hair to the side. _Chuck_.

'Do you still want to go?' Chuck asked, letting his hand go.

'Hell yeah. Can you wake her up? She won't listen.'

'Look, I'll go with you. I know my sister, she won't wake up.' Chuck said and he got up. In only his boxers and a t-shirt he stood in the tent and zipped it open.

This woke Nate up, who said with a sleepy head: 'Don't forget your condoms.'

'Good thinking.' Chuck smirked and made a false attempt at going back in.

'EEWW NATE. Don't even think about it, Bass. The only reason why I let you go with me, is because my supposedly best friend is too lazy to wake up.' Blair said.

'_Let you go_? Honey, if it wasn't for me, you'd be peeing your pants within minutes. Now let's go.'

They walked for a while straight ahead, gazing into the darkness.

'I'm assuming you know where we're heading, love?'

'Don't call me that!' Blair said angrily.

'Oh don't worry. It doesn't mean anything special, I call every girl '_my love_'.' Chuck smirked in the dark. He knew this would cause a scene.

But Blair ignored his comment and said: 'Back to our goal, or my goal at least, I thought YOU knew where we were going.'

'Naa-aah, you wanted to go. I'm just being a gentleman, by escorting you to the ladies.'

'So basically we're lost. But of course you brought your phone for light. And emergencies.' Blair immediately assumed.

'Yes, it's in my pocket – which I don't have – next to my condoms, alright?' Chuck answered sarcastically.

Shit… what now? They both thought.

'Let's just walk back. I mean, I don't remember taking any turns, right?' Chuck suggested.

'But I still have to pee…'

'GOD. Just do it here.' He said, rolling his eyes. '_I won't look, princess_.'

'No way. I am not peeing here. Not in front of you and not in the middle of nowhere.'

'Well, I won't let you pee in my tent so…' He started walking again, knowing what would happen.

'Wha--. Wait. Ok. I'll do it.' She said softly. 'Wait here and don't you dare to move, you Basstard.'

When Blair finished she didn't dare to speak. But Chuck did.

'Washed your hands, my darling?' he smirked.

Blair ignored him and started walking. In the wrong direction.

'I don't know what you're up to, but I'd like to go to bed now. I'm tired, maybe in the morning.' Chuck said.

'Maybe what in the – EEW no.' Blair screamed. A finger touched her lips.

'People are trying to sleep here, Blair.' Chuck said softly. _God he was handsome in the moonlight_.

They gazed into each other's eyes and his finger traced her bottom lip. They lingered like this for just a little bit too long.

'Right. Ok, let's go.'

Once they finally found the tent, Blair turned her face to Chuck.

'Thank you. For walking with me, you know.'

'Anything for you.' He said. But he didn't smirk, for as far as she could see in the darkness. With snide comments like these he would smirk and act like he didn't mean them.

Blair opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She went inside.

When the both were fully installed in their hired sleeping bags (imagine Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass in hired sleeping bags..), Blair again felt his warm hand on her face. He caressed her head and she nearly fell asleep. When he pulled away, she pulled his hand closer and kissed the back of his hand.

'Good night Chuck.'

'Good night Blair.'

And all this with a judging, and awake, Serena staring from her side. It was foolish how love could make people so blind and yet so… aware.

* * *

**DEF. TBC... REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE!**

* * *


	10. When In The Hallway

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! Some of you really motivated me extra to write some more, so thanks!**

**This chapter is one I think you'll like but has an open end. Enjoy!**

**Furthermore, any suggestions? Cuz next chapter they'll be arriving in Miami. Are there any specific things you want to happen there? And for how long should they stay etc etc? What kind of activities can you do there (with school?)? Please put that in your review.. I do need inspiration!**

**XOXO**

ps.. **I've never been to Miami, so I hereby apologize for any inaccuracies I most likely will make in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

**WHEN IN THE HALLWAY**

'Get up sleepy heads!' Serena yelled, leaning over Chuck and Blair who were the last two asleep.

Chuck murmured something unintelligible and Blair literally ignored her by turning over to lie on her other side.

Serene tapped her foot on the ground impatiently and after a few second yelled: 'WAKEY WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE, LOVEBIRDS.'

She just couldn't resist to add that last word to her sentence, especially after what she had seen that night. More tension.

'What the…' Chuck murmured rising up, still in a sort of trance. Blair on the other hand had gotten to her feet and began ransacking her bag instantly.

'Towel, toothbrush…' She said to herself.

'B, what are you doing?' Serena said.

'What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting my things to shower.' She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Funny Blair. First of all, Dan and Nate have rented a car and as we have to be in Miami in a few hours, we're leaving in…' she looked at her watch '10 minutes. Secondly, there _are _no showers here.'

'Www-what? No… no shower?' Blair said surprised and annoyed at the same time.

'Honey, I would like to remind you again that … we're at a camping.' Chuck scoffed.

Serena exited the tent and went to Nate and Dan who were packing their stuff.

Blair shook her head and began packing her bags. Chuck did the same and they were both silent for a while.

'Did you sleep okay?' Blair asked suddenly.

'Ok. You?'

'Mhmm.' She nodded. 'Thanks again. About last night…'

'No problem. It was worth it.' He smirked.

Blair flushed. What would he mean by 'worth it'? Blair wondered.

They sat opposite each other, next to their bags. Blair felt him staring at her. She didn't want to look back but she just had too. Her mind was wanting and her heart was doing. And it was always the same with Chuck Bass.

He turned his head to the side and bit his lip, still staring at Blair. She looked up and met his gaze.

'Blair…' he breathed. He wanted to say more but was interrupted by Serena.

'We're leaving right now! Hurry up please!'

'Who's going to drive?' Blair said. 'Because I can't and Serena can't and, for some reason I doubt Bass has ever learnt to drive.'

'I'll drive.' Dan said walking to the other side of the car.

Blair raised a finger and said: 'See, that's going to be a problem, because I don't think I will let you risk my life.'

Everyone laughed and Blair looked surprised. 'What? So, you guys will?'

When they had carried Blair to the car and pushed her in, they could finally drive more south. On to Miami.

_2 hours later…_

'I'm hungry.' Blair complained.

'That's because you refused to eat the loaf of bread we gave you.' Nate answered.

'No.. It's because no one was there to fry me an egg!'

'We're going to have to stop anyways in a few minutes to fill up. We might as well grab some lunch.' Dan said from behind the wheel.

'I have never seen so many diners in my life.' Serena said as they entered yet another one.

'They don't just place 3-star restaurants near a filling station.' Chuck said.

They sat down and ordered a few burgers, French fries and a salad for Blair. Some cokes to go with it and they had a nice meal. Blair and Chuck hadn't said a word to each other personally since that morning.

'What exactly are we going to do in Miami? Anyone?' Serena said.

'I suppose the idea of all this was to get to know the city and to 'learn' something from this trip. Well, that last one has certainly been fulfilled.' Nate laughed. 'Never _ever_ travel with a limo.'

They all laughed and Blair got up from her seat and excused herself to the ladies'. When she walked through a hallway on her way to the ladies' room, a hand grabbed her wrist firmly. The hand pulled her to the person the hand belonged to. Chuck Bass.

'What the heck are you…' Blair said, but he wouldn't even let her. His lips crashed down on

hers. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. They were demanding too. There was no time to think. Blair didn't want to get caught snogging Chuck Bass and her mind knew better than this. But her body didn't. She couldn't stop, it was too good. Chuck was like a drug to her, she always wanted more.

His tongue parted her lips and his hands went through her hair, all the way down to cup her ass. She couldn't think straight anymore so she just kept her hands around his neck and in his hair.

While kissing he pushed her against the nearest wall. He lifted her up with his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She gasped when he removed his mouth from hers and began attacking her neck and ears with his mouth. She hadn't breathed for a while and let the cold air fill her lungs.

'Chuck…' she breathed.

When she had enough air she began plundering his neck as well, while grabbing him even tighter.

'Oh Blair..' he managed to whisper, 'you don't know what you do to me.'

He kissed her once more and slid her skirt up to her waist. That's when they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. They let go and without a word they both entered the toilets. Ladies' for Blair and Gentlemen's for Chuck. Just when they were both about to open the door, their eyes met and they gave each other one loving smooch on the lips and entered the bathrooms.

The footsteps appeared to be a woman so Blair disappeared in one of the toilets. She tried fixing her hair there but she couldn't do it without a mirror. When the woman was gone she saw that her lipstick was all over her face and her hair was one big mess.

At the same time Chuck left again and went back to the table. He had tried to fix his hair and rub off the lipstick, but he had no foundation to cover the bite marks on his neck.

When Blair started rubbing off her lipstick, Serena came in.

'What takes you so long? Eh, what happened to you?' Serena chuckled.

'Uh.. Uhm.. Stomach aches. Yes. Dreadful at this time, I know.'

'I meant your face.. your hair. What did you do? Is this your new Amy Winehouse-look?' Serena said.

'Oh that. Yes, well it uhm… it really hurt. The stomach aches I mean. So, I cried. Lipstick wasn't waterproof after all. And then I… I sort of uhm' she tried to lie. _Not _her best quality. 'Uhm.. put my hands on my head. Yes. I read that somewhere. And it worked. Oh and '

'Worked for what?' Serena chuckled, already knowing that she was lying of course.

'You know, my stomach aches.' Blair said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Right. And did Chuck have stomach aches to or wasn't there enough time to ask?'

'Wait, how did-' Blair began.

'I know? Honey, you're not such a great liar. No offence.'

'None taken…' she nodded.

'Besides, it's written all over you face. Look at yourself! Your eyes! They are glistening. And you're _smiling_. Blair, I saw Chuck walking down the hallway just a few seconds ago. I might be blonde, but this is no rocked science. You two are _in love_. And you're just afraid to admit it.'

Blair ignored her while she put on some new lipstick and made a last attempt at covering her red neck.

'So what are you going to do now?' Serena said, crossing her arms.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, are you _finally_ going to express your feelings to him.'

'Me? To Chuck? Never. Besides, what feelings?' Blair said and raised her eyebrows.

Serena sighed. 'You two are terrible. We have to get back now. But this conversation isn't over yet.'

'Serena wait. I know. I know what you mean and I might do it at some point. But only when I'm sure he feels the same way. I am not going to put myself out there and risk, yet again, to get hurt by, _yet again_, Chuck Bass.'

And that was it. They left and went back to their seats. Blair got some weird looks from both Dan and Nate. Chuck on the other hand sat across her and smirked her most hated and loved smirk.


End file.
